finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash (ability)
Flash is a recurring spell and ability that tends to adversely affect Accuracy. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Flash is an enemy ability that can be used by Deepeyes. It attempts to inflict Blind on the whole party. It is Darkness-elemental and has a spell accuracy of 24. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flash is a Ninjutsu spell, which can be used by Gekkou and Zangetsu. It inflicts Blind to all enemies, and costs 7 MP to use. It is learned at level 15 for Gekkou and level 11 for Zangetsu. Final Fantasy V Flash is a Blue Magic spell that inflicts the Blind status effect on all enemies for 7 MP. Blue Mages can learn Flash from Headstone, Crew Dust, Ramuh, Neon, Gilgamesh, Necrophobe, Azulmagia, Orukat, Parthenope, and Stone Mask. In order to learn it from the Headstone enemy, the player must give it MP first for it to use the spell. Flash can be utilized by catching and releasing a Headstone, Ushabti, or Crew Dust. Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Flash is used by Genesis Rhapsodos in the final boss fight. It fires several needles of yellow electricity. Final Fantasy XI Flash is a White Magic spell available to Paladins, White Mages, and Rune Fencers that inflicts a special status similar to Blindness that lasts up to twelve seconds if completely unresisted (the status is also known as Flash). Flash generates a large amount of enmity for the caster, so it is a useful tool for a Paladin to gain the enemy's attention. Conversely, White Mages often avoid casting Flash to keep their Enmity levels as low as possible. Flash is based on the Divine Magic skill, unlike Blind (which is based on Enfeebling Magic skill). Normal monsters have the ability to resist Flash, although this is extremely rare. It stacks with Blind and does not overwrite itself. If the target is already flashed it will fail to take effect. Automatons with a Flashbulb equipped can use an ability with the same effect, which cannot be reflected or absorbed by shadows. The effect cannot be removed by Blindna, but can be removed by Erase, Esuna, or Healing Waltz. Final Fantasy XII Flash is an enemy ability that inflicts Blind on the entire party. It is used by Wooly Gator, Great Tortoise, Silicon Tortoise, Dead Bones, Lost Soul, Ragoh, Hecteyes a, Dark Skeleton, Skull Knight, Facer, Feral Croc, Brainpan, Deidar, Foobar, White Mousse, Rocktoise, Orthros, Gil Snapper, Pandaemonium, Greeden, Barmuu, Bull Croc, Vishno, Etherian, Cubus, and Fideliant. Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy Flash is a Gladiator spell that raises enmity. It costs MP to cast; the actual cost varies; depending on the level and class of the user. In version 1.0, Flash is a single-target spell that raises the target's enmity. The trait Enhanced Flash allows the spell to inflict Blind. The trait Enhanced Flash II can also be learned, changing Flash to an area-of-effect spell. Final Fantasy XIV Flash is still a Gladiator spell that raises enmity in all enemies within 5 yalms of the user. The trait Enhanced Flash remained, but Enhanced Flash II was removed. In ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Enhanced Flash was removed. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Flash is an enemy ability used by Ghost and Wraith, which inflicts Blind to all surrounding units. The Final Fantasy Legend Flash is an ability that has 10 uses and inflicts Blind on a group of enemies. This ability is used by Evil Eye and Byak-Ko2. Final Fantasy Legend II Flash is a status inflicting ability that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. It inflicts Blnd to one group of enemies. This ability can be used by Byak-Ko, Evil Eye, and Gazer. Final Fantasy Legend III Flash inflict Dark to one enemy. Maitie, Spectrat, Guard, Keeper, and Monitor can use this ability. X-Flash can inflict Fatal to one enemy. Searcher and Alert can use this attack. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Flash is a Dark Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. The spell inflicts the Blind status on a single foe. Flash can be given to any character by having a Flash Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Guera and Urbeth for 500 gil. Bravely Default Flash is an enemy ability that inflicts Blind on the party. It is used by Lux Lantern. Final Fantasy Dimensions Flash is a level 5 ability of the Ninja class, requiring 115 AP to learn. At the cost of 23 MP, the user will inflict the Blind status on all enemies. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Flash is an active ability that inflicts Blindness on all targets for 3 AP. It can be used by Astraea, Goblin Guard, Holy Dragon, Magna Roader (Yellow), and Princess Goblin★. It is also an enemy ability used by Buer. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Flash is an ability used by Sephiroth. This technique can be done by being in the Draw Sword Stance, and pressing the Guard + Up buttons. Gallery FFI_PSP_Flash.jpg|Final Fantasy'' (PSP). TAY Wii Flash.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFIV TAY iOS Flash.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). Flash-ff5-snes.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). Flash-FF5-GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). VIICC Flash.jpg|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFXII Flash.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFXIV ARR Flash.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFTA2 Flash.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFLII Flash.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Flash.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FF4HoL Flash.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD-Flash Ninjutsu.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Flash.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Flash of Light Icon.png|Record Materia icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Flash SB Icon.png|Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. WoFF Flash.png|''World of Final Fantasy. Ehrgeiz Flash.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Category:Status enemy abilities Category:Recurring command abilities